


He Will Rise

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Lawyer Boyfriend, M/M, Semi-Public Action, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Sonny gets a little too excited at seeing his lawyer boyfriend in court. Luckily, Rafael loves him enough to give him a hand.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	He Will Rise

Sonny found himself more excited than most about going to court. That Monday, he had finally organised to watch Rafael in action. He’d even dressed up smartly for the occasion, wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. In case he was introduced to any of his boyfriend’s colleagues, Sonny wanted to look presentable.

As they headed to the designated courtroom, he resisted the urge to hold the ADA’s hand. He wasn’t sure about the protocol on public displays of affection. While Rafael was openly bisexual, Sonny didn’t know if people were aware of their relationship. He didn’t want to overstep and potentially affect Rafael’s career in a negative way.

Once they reached the courtroom, Sonny nodded to Rafael. “Good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Oh we both know you can do better than that.” Rafael rolled his eyes playfully and planted a soft kiss on Sonny’s lips. “You’re safe here, Dominick. Though I do appreciate your consideration.”

Sonny couldn’t help but smile at Rafael in response. He reached over and gave his boyfriend a quick hand squeeze before they entered the courtroom. Looking around in fascination, Sonny absorbed the sights of Rafael’s world. He managed to find a seat on the aisle in the third row of the gallery, giving him a good view for the upcoming proceedings.

While waiting for the court to officially begin session, Sonny stared at Rafael from behind. His boyfriend had picked out a simple black two piece suit for this trial. This was a tell that the prosecution evidence was strong or the case was relatively low profile. Rafael had expensive three piece suits reserved for when he needed to make an extra good impression.

Sonny felt a little tingle when Rafael was instructed to make his opening statements. He watched in admiration as the man he loved addressed the jury. Rafael laid out his introduction for the assault case with a natural confidence. Sonny couldn’t help but be immediately captivated.

Witnesses were called to the stand for Rafael to make his case. Sonny listened to Rafael’s voice, calmly questioning those sworn in. He drank in the ADA’s words and felt a little annoyed whenever a defence objection interrupted the flow. When Rafael wasn’t speaking, he paced around thoughtfully. Sonny couldn’t help but squirm slightly in his seat.

When the defence began their line of questions, Sonny’s attention would drift to Rafael. As expected, the prosecutor was taking notes and listening intently. Occasionally, Rafael would pipe in with his own objections. Particularly passionate objections caused him to jump out of his seat while addressing the judge.

Sonny felt his temperature rise as he continued to watch Rafael work his magic. He let out a deep breath as blood began to rush south. Rafael took a drink of water and his smooth yet commanding voice filled the courtroom once again. By this point, Sonny could feel his cock twitching.

He made a move to subtly cover his crotch, should those sitting near him notice. Rafael’s green eyes met Sonny’s for a brief moment as the ADA returned to his seat. From then on, trying to concentrate on the details of the assault trial didn’t work. All Sonny could think about was how hot his lawyer boyfriend looked.

It was a relief when the judge called for a twenty minute recess. Sonny figured he could hide in the bathroom or walk it off. He tried to slip out with the crowd of gallery observers in order to make a getaway. However, the other people weren’t as quick as he’d hoped.

Rafael managed to catch up with Sonny right outside the courtroom. He misunderstood the reason behind the younger man’s rush. “If you need the bathroom I’ll show you the way. So, is court as riveting as you’d expected?”

Sonny took Rafael’s hand and led him over to the wall. He leaned in and whispered. “Let’s just say I think I enjoyed watching you a little too much.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow and then looked down in realisation. “Is that your way of telling me you’re hard right now?”

Sonny felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was for his older boyfriend to think he couldn’t control himself. “If you want me to go, I'll understand.”

Rafael reassuringly cupped Sonny’s cheek, tilting his face up. His magnetic eyes had a twinkle of lust in them. “Actually, Dominick, I think I want you to come.”

Sonny scoffed in disbelief as Rafael took his hand. He was led down a hallway to a rather nondescript door. Rafael quickly checked to confirm the room was empty before pulling Sonny inside. Surroundings indicated the area was a combination between storage and a work room.

“They use these rooms to isolate witnesses before they testify.” Rafael explained, placing his briefcase on one of the chairs. He immediately turned his attention back to Sonny. “To be clear, I’m only doing this because I love you. I don’t make a habit of this.”

“You know I don’t either.” Sonny tried to relax but still felt a little nervous about being in a public space. “But Claire did tell me that I should have more wild college experiences.”

“You gave up pursuing the priesthood to hook up with an older man. I’d say that’s a pretty newsworthy college experience.” Rafael decided to take swift action before Sonny could think on their situation any longer. He pressed a kiss to Sonny’s mouth, moving to pin the younger man against the wall. “Now we have about fifteen minutes left. Let’s not waste it by talking.”

Sonny gasped as Rafael’s hand immediately began teasing his erection through his pants. Fingertips stroked with a purpose across his crotch. Sonny could feel his cock beginning to throb in anticipation. Rafael’s other hand soon joined in, making work of undoing Sonny’s trousers.

Rafael’s brought Sonny’s pants and boxers down to free his hardness. Sonny felt the skilled hand get to work rubbing the sensitive area between his legs. His knees began to buckle with lust at the skin to skin contact. Sonny leaned on his boyfriend for support. A playful tongue began flecking at his neck. The additional sensations coaxed a moan from Sonny.

“Be careful of making noise.” Rafael whispered against Sonny’s lips before taking them in his own. “You don’t want to get caught.”

Sonny buried his face in Rafael’s shoulder to muffle his noises. Rafael was lightly massaging his balls with one hand, causing the long cock to leak. The other tantalising hand migrated, the palm caressing against Sonny’s eager length. Rafael’s thumb began to follow up the path of pre-cum to the leaking slit. Sonny breathed fast and hard into his lover’s shoulder when the thumb hit it’s mark and began circling the wet tip.

“Rafael, make me come, please.” Sonny desperately grunted his request into Rafael’s suit. “Don’t stop.”

Sonny felt a hand retreat from his crotch and slide around his waist. Just as he let out a whine of protest, the remaining hand began rhythmically pumping his cock. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. His hips thrust into the amazing friction of Rafael’s firm yet tender grip, wanting more of the magic hand. Sonny pressed his mouth against Rafael’s neck, moaning his boyfriend’s name over and over.

Sonny soon seized in orgasm. His seed spilled over Rafael’s hand and some pooled on the floor below. He leaned back on the wall for support and tried to catch his breath. Rafael gingerly cleaned Sonny up with his pocket square, pressing a few soft kisses to the younger man’s cheek.

“If only all days in court were this sexy.” Rafael whispered with a playful nip to Sonny’s earlobe.

Sonny sniffed a laugh as he did up his pants. He threw his arms around Rafael’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Rafael embraced Sonny back and savoured the enamoured look in the ice blue eyes. The couple enjoyed the moment comfortable intimacy between them.

“Do you need me to take care of you?” Sonny enquired as he ran a suggestive hand down Rafael’s chest. “We still have a bit of time.”

“Tempting as that sounds, I do have a trial to focus on.” Rafael sighed and caught Sonny’s hand in his own. He gently ran his thumb over the knuckles. “Thank you for coming to support me today.”

“Always, Rafael. I love getting to know your world.”

“I love you, Dominick.” Rafael leaned in and captured Sonny’s lips in a delicious parting kiss. He reluctantly pulled away to gather his briefcase and get back to work. “I’ll see you in the gallery.”

**Author's Note:**

> *What a nice way for Sonny to be introduced to a court room  
> *Thought I would explore the side of Sonny desperate to impress Rafael  
> *The next installment will likely go back to the sweet and emotional path  
> *Hope you've enjoyed reading this! I'll likely be posting another pride entry in a few days.


End file.
